Azril
Summary Azril Goldoath is a Dwarven Cleric of golden and silver hair. His eyes also appear to be mismatching, with one gold and one silver. These are the colors of the god Quantarius. He attempts to follow the tenets of Quantarius at all times and in all parts of life, often finding himself conflicted in his ways. ''Other Notable Traits'' *Has a defensive bonus against giants and ogres due to his small size. ''Key Events *In Week 29, after learning that Uncle Oris seeks to become the avatar of Voraci on the Mortal Plane, Azril communed with Quantarius for help. Quantarius told him that he must bring balance to the world, which Azril took to mean that he must stop Oris. *After Bregor fell to the Mist Dragon in Week 34, he had a crisis of faith and returned to his home of Quantis . There he renounced his god and temporarily abandoned his holy symbol. He pleaded at the altar, demanding answers for why he can never protect those around him. He returned the next day and spoke with the high priest, "I am nothing to Quantarius, he has done nothing with me. Quantarius didn't even give me the strength to stand my ground." The priest replied that the blame lay with Azril and his convictions, not Quantarius. Azril recovered his symbol from the priest but found himself unable to perform new spells. Upon returning to the group, Azril deprived himself of sleep and food for many days until Vincent lectured him. *Emboldened by a successful attack on an ogre encampment in Week 35, Azril declared that he no longer needed Quantarius. He was later found building a shrine to the warhammer Kralfort, bonding with her and worshiping her as his new god. *A special divine ability was used to deal forty, total damage to a fifty foot, gigantic humanoid, bringing himself to six hit points in a desperate attempt to save the party. The act broke the party out of the supposed nightmare world. Origin Azril comes from a family of armorers. After an earthquake in his home city in which many fell victim to, a gold vein was opened up in his home, greatly increasing his family's wealth. The priests of Quantarius convinced him to atone for this imbalance by becoming a cleric. In Week 34, it was revealed that Azril's birth caused the great rupture in the city, literally tearing it in two. Despite those that died, the event was considered fortuitous and the city renamed itself, Quantis , after Quantarius. The birthplace of Azril has since become one of the most holy sites of the faith. Since then, Azril has carried the weight of the lives of so many gentle townfolk lost just so that he may live. He was later recruited by Lisa for free, as he supposedly owed his god a debt, and met the party in a bar. '''Heavy Spoilers' ''Death Killed during week 39 by one of the bodyguards of Captain Valazus in the town of Rivervale while attempting to avenge the death of another party member. He was the fifth party member to die. Show/Hide Spoiler Spells As a cleric, he possesses a number of spells. Rather than turning undead, Azril can channel his life force to destroy that of his foes or restore his allies. He sacrifices hit points to deal or heal twice as much to his target with a touch. The damage to himself can only be restored by natural rest. Some of the more interesting uses of his abilities include: *'Tree Steed cast in Week 24 and he named it 'Piney'. He was sitting upon it when the party met him at a bar in Deepscar. *'Animate Dead '''brought back an enslaved troll in Week 26 after viciously severing its arm at the shoulder for spell components post mortem. It was resurrected as an ally with 24 hit points. *'Dimensional Folding '''was cast during Week 27 in an ill-conceived attempt to commune with the Brass Dragon. He tried to teleport Bregor via a portal above the dragons back. However, it failed and Bregor abysmally failed to catch his fall. He plummeted to his demise, crushing Abigael who had thrown away all concerns for her own safety to try to catch him. Vincent used the Ring of Three Wishes to undo this terrible outcome. Trivia *He pretends to have an inherent mistrust of Elves, as is standard due to the racial tensions after the previous Ogre wars. *He possesses a tree-steed called 'Piney', who is capable of carrying a maximum of six-hundred pounds before breaking. *Has a feud with fellow party member Abigael which despite becoming quite vitriolic, Azril describes as "just playing". *It is from Azril, that the idea of ferret jerky originated. Before leaving, the dwarf received a seemingly large supply of ferret jerky from Jamal during his visit in Emberstone. *Lost the ability to cast spells endowed to him by his god Quantarius when he forsook him. Ends up taking up Kralfort as his next god in hopes of earning his clerical abilities back. This was most likely a DM decision due to the fact that a cleric without clerical abilities is not so useful. Notable Equipment Chronology *Mace of Light - found in the King's Catacombs but given by to Azril the party in Week 25, responds with a flash of light with the command word "duloc", "light" in the language of magic. *Kralfort - acquired in Week 30 in the crypts of Emberstone. *Girdle of Many Pouches - Purchased for 3000 gold in Windsail on Week 31. Notable Feats and Kills''' *The Pied Piper - commanded a legion of eleven snakes created from branches to slaughter the Man-Scorpions attacking Farborough in Week 24. The concerted attack of snakes leaping and constricting the foe dealt as much as 7d4+7 in a single round. *Two Wrongs Make A Right - Adamantite Mace was used in Week 27 to swindle a local mage by turning his ordinary old mace into adamantite for six minutes. With a quick tongue, he sold it for three-thousand gold. He donated this sum to his church for the transgression of reanimating a troll. *Kralfort Tastes Blood - Azril one-shots a baby black Dragon with Kralfort *If Looks Could Kill - Azril looked upon the body of a disrobed wood nymph without dying or going blind. Unbeknownst to him, his curiosity had a 40% chance of instant death. Others that have managed this in the past were reported to fall into depression as they could never find a woman that compared. *Rage of the Dwarves - in a stunning display of dual wielding, he leaped over his comrade, Vincent, and struck an Ogre chief, bringing him to the ground and blinding him with a flash of light. Notable Quotes Week 24 *"There's not enough time in this world young lady." - as a reply to Abigael's request to teach her to read. *"Well, I'm not going to carry 11 twigs around me at all times you silly fucking Elf." - in response to Bregor's question about reagents for Azril's spell. Week 32 *"Yep, you'd better go. Papa just bought my horse for eighty gold and this house is mine, get the fuck out" - to woman and three children who was packing their stuff. *"We have to do something about this army, yeah. I gotta defend my house" - about house he got less than five minutes ago. Links *Azril's Current Spell List Category:Party Member Category:Week 24 Category:Original Rollplay Player Characters Category:Week 34 Category:Week 25 Category:Week 26 Category:Week 27 Category:Week 29 Category:Week 31 Category:Week 35 Category:Week 39